


Whatever I have is yours

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: After their first night together Zeke thinks about his feelings for Casey.





	Whatever I have is yours

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Whatever I have is yours and it's right here

„Whatever I have, it's yours.“

Casey opened his eyes. Zeke looked down at him, smiling almost shy.

„Since when are you such a romantic sap,“ Casey asked.

„Since I know you.“

Zeke couldn't take his eyes from his beautiful body. Others said he was too small, too skinny, his hair too long. A geek, a nerd, a loser. They had never seen him the way Zeke did. He was perfect. Inwardly and outwardly. And yes, it was the truth, being together with Casey had changed him. 

He had never cared much about others, had only used them. Had flirted with the girls. Had sold his stuff at the boys at the school for far too much money. He had never cared much about his own life, too. Had never made plans for his future.

One night had changed everything. No one had ever looked at him like Casey did. No one had ever touched him that gentle. No one had ever cared. And he wanted this to last forever, couldn't imagine being without him again. 

A thought which actually should scare him half to death, but it didn't. Because Casey was Casey.

And he felt warm lips meeting his; hands, so soft and gentle, caressing his body.

„All I need,“ Casey whispered," is right here." 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for 31_days at Livejournal


End file.
